


wrapped up in clover

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nurseydex week [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and some fooling around, in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Nursey leaned closer and whispered, his lips brushing Dex's ear lightly. "Why do I feel like I'm living in a Taylor Swift song right now."He felt rather than saw Dex shake with laughter against him.





	wrapped up in clover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of nurseydex week (can't wait to just launch myself in a bunch of soft fics later) 
> 
> Characters belong to Ngozi  
> Title from At Last - Etta James

Dex pulled Nursey into the kitchen, trying not to burst out laughing while they were still within earshot. 

"Oh my god, did that actually happen? What the fuck?" Nursey whispered in his ear, pressing up against his back as they scrambled to get the door closed behind them. His hand was firmly pressed into Dex's. Their palms were both a bit sweaty, but he didn't mind.

"I know, that did not feel real. Who even does that?" Dex answered, his voice breathy from holding in his laughter. He looked beautiful. The light in the kitchen was a lot harsher than the ones provided by the string of fairy lights in the living room. Nursey could suddenly see how the dancing had caused Dex's shirt to stick to him, big patches of sweat darkening the shirt. It should look gross, but it looked kind of hot. A little indecent even.

"I'm just trying to dance with my boyf Becky, what in the ever-loving fuck made you think grinding up on us would be a good idea?" Nursey said, spreading his arm out wide as if he was announcing it to the kitchen. Of course, the kitchen did not answer back.

Dex scrunched up his nose. "Babe don't call me your boyf, please." He said, but he was smiling so Nursey knew he was mostly joking. "Becky over there had some nerve. Especially after I had already turned her down!" He looked so indignant that Nursey couldn't help but lean in and kiss his scrunched up nose.

"I know! and you were so polite about it too. 'Excuse me, miss. I hate to disappoint you, but we are both already involved. With one another. Kindly stop grinding up on my boyfriend's leg now." Nursey couldn't help the laugh bubbling up from within him. He felt like a glass of champagne. Sparkling. Alive. 

Dex's returning laugh ringed throughout the kitchen. "Oh my god, I do not sound like that! I was just trying to show some manners! Clearly that didn't help much." He put his other hand on Nursey's shoulder. He was laughing so hard that he looked like he could use the support. Nursey would gladly provide it. 

Nursey wound his arm around his boyfriend, holding him close. Dex's back was warm and damp under his fingers. He traced patterns into his back until Dex regained his composure again. He looked down at him. Standing here, all sweaty and gross with the boy he loved made him feel a bit nostalgic. He let his gaze drift around the room. God, they'd made so many memories here over the past three years. They had their first kiss right here. He almost couldn't believe how far they'd come. "Can you believe how far we've come?" He whispered to Dex, looking down at where he was still slightly hunched over at his shoulder.

Dex was looking right back at him, the amber in his eyes standing out even more clearly in the harsh light. "Not really, no." He smiled at Nursey, pulling his focus to his lips. It was very distracting. "But I'm so glad we are here now." Nursey's gaze snapped back to his eyes. At one time, he might have thought the fire in them would burn him. Now he knew how steady that fire was. It wouldn't burn him, it would keep him warm. 

He slowly glided his hand down Dex's back. Nursey let it come to rest in the natural dip in his lower back. He pulled Dex flush against him. Dex leaned forward to fully kiss him on the lips. Nursey pulled back and smirked at him. "I believe you owe me a dance." 

Dex raised his eyebrows at him, but he raised their hands that were still intertwined and tightened his grip on Nursey's shoulder. "Well, you can lead babe." And Nursey did. They had closed the door, so they could only faintly hear which song was playing on the boxes. It was mostly bass anyway. Nursey swayed them. It was completely off-beat, but that didn't matter. It felt very true to who they were. He turned them around in circles around the kitchen. 

Nursey leaned closer and whispered, his lips brushing Dex's ear lightly. "Why do I feel like I'm living in a Taylor Swift song right now." 

He felt rather than saw Dex shake with laughter against him. He threw his head back. "God, when did we become such clichés."

"Probably around the time we showed up to Chowder's birthday brunch wearing matching outfits. T-shirts and all." Nursey said, snorting.

"Oh no, we promised never to mention that again. We looked like a middle-aged married couple. And I love you Der, but I'm too young to look like a barbecue dad yet." Nursey snorted even louder, his laughter rolling out of him. He raised his eyebrows at Dex. "Okay, don't give me that. I know I already sport that look on the regular, but you have to make sure at least one of us still looks young and hot!" He pulled at an imaginary moustache, bursted out laughing again and rested his head on Nursey's shoulder. In return, Nursey buried his head in the crook of Dex's neck. 

He gently swayed them for another song, before releasing his hold on Dex's hand. He curved his hand around Dex's jaw, tenderly rubbing at it with his thumb. He leaned in, pressing Dex against the counter while he kissed him. It was the kind of kiss that started out slow and sweet. Nursey felt the heath of Dex's blush under his palm. He wanted to pull back and look at it. He wanted to slowly lick his way down Dex's neck, chasing that blush all the way that. He wanted. God, he wanted so much. So instead of thinking, he just kept pressing soft kisses against Dex's lips. They tasted hot and slightly salty under his. His lips tingled slightly from it. Dex put his hands at the back of his neck, grounding him. He let the kiss melt into one long one. He could stay here, sweetly kissing Dex like this all night.

But then Dex lightly tugged at Nursey's bottom lip with his teeth, and suddenly the kiss wasn't so sweet anymore. Dex licked Nursey's lip, soothing the sting. Nursey parted his lips so Dex could deepen the kiss further. Dex licked into his mouth, making him shiver a little. His hand was still resting on Dex's back and he clenched his hand in his t-shirt. Dex widened his stance so Nursey could stand between his legs. A small moan escaped him when they made contact. Dex tenderly squeezed his neck to make him moan again. Nursey pulled back slightly to bite at his lip in retaliation. 

Dex smirked against his lips. He pulled Nursey's leg over his own, so he has better leverage to push against him. Nursey thought there was an Ariana Grande song playing in the other room, it felt very appropriate. He leaned down to suck at the pressure point beneath Dex's jaw. He felt his dick stir with interest against him. Nursey smiled. He bit at his neck playfully before tugging at Dex's skin. He felt the resulting moan reverberate against his lips. He sucks harder. Dex bucks up against him. 

It only took a few more minutes of this for both of them to be panting. Nursey's dick was starting to get uncomfortably hard in his pants. He has completely shoved Dex's shirt aside to one side to suck bruises along his neck. He softly kisses Dex's shoulder before pulling back to look at him. Dex had tipped his head back and his eyes were closed. Nursey touched his chin, making him look at him. He nosed along his cheek and whispered "Hey baby." 

Dex dropped his forehead against his and Nursey had to cross his eyes a little to keep looking at him. "Yeah?" Dex whispered back. He hand had dropped to play with the hem of Nursey's shorts. 

"Maybe we should move this somewhere else. We're lucky no one has walked in on us yet." 

Dex nodded, a hard feat to pull off with his forehead still pressed against Nursey's. "Okay, yeah you're right. Just. Give me a second. I don't think I can walk out of this room right now." 

Nursey reached down to cup his erection through his pants. "This have anything to do with it?"

Dex huffed a laugh. "Yeah, you dick." He rubbed his hip against Nursey's front. "Don't act like you're doing any better." His eyes were sparkling mischievously. 

Nursey's eyes crinkled, a smile playing at his lips. "Fair. Alright, maybe we should start by not being plastered together like this. That's, uhm, not really helping matters." Dex's answering smile was teasing. He leaned forward to catch Nursey's against his own again. It took them several more attempts, but eventually they peeled away from each other.

They went in search for their sweaters. Luckily for them, the team piled their coats in a corner of the kitchen. Nursey held his up triumphantly when he found it first. Not twenty seconds later, Dex was wheezing with laughter as he got stuck in it when he tried to pull it on.

Nursey knew pouting would have no effect, on account of his head being completely stuck in one of his sleeves, but he did it anyway. "Babe, stop laughing. Help me." 

He heard Dex move in front of him. "Oh I will, don't worry baby. But first I have to record this for posterity. You know, you didn't have to put it on. We just have to walk up the stairs." Nursey heard the shutter of his phone's camera and gasped in betrayal. Dex only took a second longer to put his phone away, no doubt already having sent the picture to Chowder in the group chat, before freeing Nursey from his own sweater.

When he had finally managed to emerge victoriously in his battle with the sweater, Dex was looking at him fondly . "Come on, dork. Let's go up." 

Nursey took his hand in his and they stayed like that all the way up to their room. They spent the whole way laughing and messing around, before collapsing in Nursey's bed. He turned to Dex and he felt happy. His heart swelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always always appreciated <3


End file.
